


Allura: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

by Horizonholds



Series: Paladins: Owners' Guide and Maintenance Manual [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Other, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizonholds/pseuds/Horizonholds
Summary: Congratulations on the purchase of your very own Allura! This manual will provide you with the information you’ll need to care for Altean Princess and Paladin of Voltron, so she can continue working for peace in the galaxy for centuries to come.





	1. Chapter 1

Congratulations on the purchase of your very own Allura! This manual will provide you with the information you’ll need to care for Altean Princess and Paladin of Voltron, so she can continue working for peace in the galaxy for centuries to come.

###  Specifications

  * **Model** : ##F1A7B0_PinkPaladin_2017
  * **Manufacturer** : Dreamworks-World Events, Subdivision Mir
  * **Manufacture Date** : 2017
  * **Operating System** : VoltronLegendaryDefenderSeason4_2017
  * **Species** : Altaean
  * **Hair Color:** White
  * ****Eye Color:** Blue-purple**
  * **Height** : 6’2
  * **Weight** : 180 lbs
  * **Length** : N/A
  * **Birthday** : N/A
  * **Age** : The Altaean equivalent of 18 (ish?)



###  Accessories

  * One (1) Blue Lion of Voltron. 
  * One (1) Set of Voltron armor (Pink)
  * One (1) Blue bayard
  * Four (4) Altaean mice
  * One (1) Castle of Lions. … … we hope you live in the country and have a couple of acres to park this.



###  Unpacking and Installation

Allura will arrive in the Castle of Lions. Considering the size of the castle, you may need to rent out  a couple of fallow fields, or make arrangements with a nearby airport for delivery. The castle is massive. Once the Castle has landed, you will need to go inside. The cryopods will then deactivate. Please make sure to catch Allura, since she will fall out of her cryopod upon awakening. 

**Warning** : Allura may try and twist your arm once she comes to her senses. This is normal, but may be alarming. Do not struggle to much, you might dislocate your shoulder. If you brought a Lance model along, he will attempt to catch her, and suffer the consequences.

Once unpacked, Allura will begin normal operations. It’s not recommended that you do a personal inspection, as she can punt you through a wall if you get too handsy.

###  Uses

  * **Paladin of Voltron** : As the Paladin of the Blue Lion, Allura is an excellent close combatant and pilot. With some encouragement from a Lance model, she is also capable of supercharging Voltron to feats the robot may not have previously been capable of.
  * **Mechanic** : Many are surprised by the fact that Allura is a skilled mechanic, especially when it comes to Altaean technology. She does view it predominantly as work though, rather than as a form of fun. Don’t expect her to tinker when bored. (You’d want a Hunk, Pidge, or Matt model for that.)
  * **Diplomat** : Allura excels at the social aspects of forming alliances and appealing to other’s best interests and better natures. (Note: this does not work on children.)
  * **Athletic Coordinator** : Although she may not look like it, as an Altaean, Allura is much stronger than most humans, and can pick up a grown man in armor one handed and throw him across several yards. She is also very enthusiastic about training when the fate of the galaxy is on the line. Expect Allura to be _more_ than happy to help you get on a physical fitness regimen. This may involve beatings, and occasional bedspring testing.



###  Care and Maintenance

Allura is unique among the other Paladins in that she is an Altaean. This means she lives much longer than her human counterparts will. The oldest running Altaean model is over 600 years old and functioning normally even with wear and tear. It’s important to have clear inheritance of your Allura in any last wills and testaments, due to the possibility of an unsupervised Allura running an “Empress of the Universe” runtime. Some South American countries are still recovering from the last time that happened.

Because Altaean models are so long lived, having another Altaean model, ideally a Coran, is important. Your Allura is going to outlive you and several of your heirs, so having a constant companion is important for her mental well being.

Allura is self feeding and self-cleaning. Aside from Lance, she is the most fastidious about her personal appearance of all the Paladin models. She will enjoy time spent grooming and styling her hair immensely, especially with other women. She’s also very sociable and prone to gossipping, as part of her Diplomatic runtimes. Attempts to prevent Allura from doing this is detrimental to her wellbeing.

It’s for the best that when it comes to animal-based foods, you don’t go into too much detail as to where exactly it came from. If Allura runs into much information about where her food comes from, it’s extremely easy for her to turn to veganism. Depending on your household, this could be problematic when it comes to planning meals. On the other hand, if you  _ want _ to go vegan and stick to it, Allura is very helpful in that regard.

###  Compatibility With Other Models

Allura is a very sociable model, and while she often converses with her mice, she requires humanoid interaction in her day-to-day life. 

  * **Pidge** : (VoltronLD Line) Allura will try and get Pidge onboard with “girl bonding time,” but unfortunately for Allura, Pidge is generally not interested. They have a good working relationship, but don’t socialize much.
  * **Lance** : (VoltronLD Line) Allura’s interactions with Lance vary strongly depending on what patch they’re both on. As of Season 4, Allura and Lance have a fairly strong friendship, with Lance acting as an emotional support  and encouragement for Allura, although he does occasionally get irritable with anyone he sees trying to flirt with her.
  * **Keith** : (VoltronLD Line) Historically, Allura and Keith have a somewhat tense relationship due to Keith’s half-Galra status. If they don’t seem to be getting along, send them on a trip together, and they’ll return having become friends. Keith has a stronger independent streak than Allura, which can cause them to butt heads at times. The recent Season4 patch has strained Keith’s relationships with everyone however.
  * **Hunk** : (VoltronLD Line) Allura enjoys Hunk’s cooking, to be sure. Their interactions are cordial and low-key.
  * **Shiro** : (VoltronLD Line) Allura and Shiro have a good working relationship, and when they disagree it’s usually over methods rather than the intended result. Shiro’s been less deferential to Allura since the Season4 upgrade, wherein Allura’s position as the Blue Paladin has put her directly on his team rather than making her his commander. However, they still maintain a strong working relationship. (Have Allura benchpress Shiro sometime. It’s hilarious.)
  * **Coran** : (AlteanLD Line) It’s strongly recommended to acquire a Coran model for Allura, because Altaean’s are extremely long lived and it’ll do Allura good to have a constant companion. Coran and Allura tend to exhibit an Uncle-Niece type of relationship, with Allura occasionally seeking Coran for advice but generally making decisions for herself, while Coran provides emotional support and assists with the Castle of Lions. 



 

  * **All Galra Empire Models** : No positive interaction between the Garla empire models and any models from the Voltron line have been recorded under factory settings, as the models were designed to be incompatible. Expect damage to occur to all models if kept under one household. _Do not keep Galra models under the same roof as Voltron models. This will void your warranty due to avoidable damage caused by improper use_. This line includes but is not limited to: Zarkon, Haggar, Zendak, Prorok, Morvok, Throk,  Haxus, Lotor, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, and Narti.



###  FAQ

**Q** : Is there a way to trigger the Empress Allura runtime? 

**Q** : What is the Empress Allura runtime?

**A** :  ~~ What is wrong with you people this is a terrible idea and I don’t know why the development team even let this slip through QA ~~ If you suspect that the Empress Allura runtime has started, disable her as quickly as you can and ship the Allura back to Subdivision Mir. It is a considered a  _ war crime _ to keep an Allura who has started her empress programming.

 

**Q** : Allura has completely freaked out when she discovered where milk comes from. How do I calm her down? I really don’t want to start on Veganism.

**A** : Unfortunately, the only way to get Allura back onto an omnivorous diet is to run a factory reset (which deletes her cache memories). Try to avoid the “where did this bacon come from?” conversations in the future. Otherwise, I hope you like quinoa. 

 

**Q** : Allura has been acting unusually sullen, and seems to be taking part in some sort of community theater project. What’s going on?

**A** : This is actually a symptom of your Coran model having a brain worm. Once your Coran has been de-wormed, things should return to normal.

 

**Q** : Allura gets a bit squeaky over shiny things and cute animals, how do I get her to resume her normal regal runtimes?

**A** : This is actually normal behavior for Allura. Please keep in mind she is the Altaean equivalent of a teenager. It’s healthy for her to express some excitement over things she likes or finds comforting. Just be happy this doesn’t include boybands.

 

**Q** : Allura is talking to animals like a Disney princess. 

**A** : She should only be doing this with her mice, with which she has a telepathic connection to. If she is doing this with anything  _ else _ , please contact technical support. (Or you may have been shipped an Elsa. Please check ears and skin color.)

 

**Q** : Allura has arrived in armor and with weaponry that doesn’t seem consistent with the Voltron LD line. She keeps calling me “Shepard.” 

**A** : You’ve accidentally been issued an Ashley Williams model from the MassEffect line. Keep in mind, those were discontinued.  Hint hint.

 

**Q** : Allura keeps supercharging my electronics. They’re starting to gain sentience. How do I get her to stop?

**A** : CONTACT TECHNICAL SUPPORT AND THE DEPARTMENT OF HOMELAND SECURITY IMMEDIATELY.

###  Aftermarket Tampering

This guide covers the default specifications of Allura, which do  _ not _ include Shipping settings. Downloading Shipping settings from third party vendors voids the warranty and we will charge for any repairs to software or hardware that occur as a result of unauthorized modifications to your Allura.


	2. Season 5 Update

~~ WTF Craig. Just. WTF? What was development thinking?  ~~ Season 5 has seen a number of updates to Allura’s capabilities and compatibilities! 

###  Uses

  * Allura has been updated to be compatible with Altaean Alchemy. ~~WTH is that? CRAIG. WHAT IS ALTAEAN ALCHEMY? WHAT DOES THIS EVEN DO?~~ Please keep in mind that activating the Altaean Alchemy subroutines requires Allura to go to Oriande. 



###  Compatibility

  * **Lotor (GalraEmpire VLD)** : Recent updates have included an increased compatibility with Lotor. This is usually preceded by Allura and any other paladins locking Lotor up in near solitary confinement for several months. Because of this, owners in Europe should check with local regulations, as Solitary Confinement is considered a form of torture and illegal in many countries. Purchasers in the United States can let Allura lock Lotor up as long as she needs to. (Lotor seems to be strangely ok with this.) While Allura will remain weary for some time, if she undergoes the update to get Altaean Alchemy with Lotor, they will get along much better, after.



###  FAQ

**Q** : I’d like to activate Allura’s Ataean Alchemy runtimes. Where is Oriande?

**A** :  ~~ Craig. Craig. Sweetie. Snugglepuff. Bless your heart, but you did not just tell me that Lotor has the location. WHY DID WE GIVE LOTOR THIS INFORMATION? DO NOT TELL ME SALES THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA. ~~ The location of Oriande can be acquired by finding a nearby Lotor model, and having Allura ask him for directions. Be warned that unless your Allura has warmed up to Lotor, this may result in an impromptu kidnapping and threats of bodily harm.

 

**Q** : I’ve gotten Allura to Oriande. Now what?

**A** : Do  **not** attempt to enter Oriande yourself. Allura will complete her software upgrade herself. Reported attempts to enter Oriande by owners have gone badly, and usually require hospital visits after.


	3. Season 6 Patch

~~Craig, I’m not going to say ‘I told you so,’ but I’m thinking it very loudly. The marketing department does not always have good ideas.~~ Season 6 has reinstated some old compatibility runtimes for Allura, and it’s important to remove your Lotor model from her vicinity before running the Season 6 patch. Keep in mind that having Allura interact with a Lotor model while she is on her season 5 patch remains the only way for her to gain her Altaean Alchemy functions. 

###  Compatibility

  * **Lotor (GalraEmpire VLD)** : While early software processes may indicate a deepening relationship between Allura and Lotor ~~much to the displeasure of those who bought Lotor for other purposes~~  up to and including kissing,  ~~(~~ ~~this is why we don’t include shipping functions CRAIG) , It all goes to hell in a handbasket~~ this is a short lived development. We would like to remind owners that Allura is a Paladin _and_ an altaean, and is perfectly capable of throwing Lotor with enough force that he bounces on impact on any reasonably solid surface. Due to ~~Lotor managing to hide his crazy up until now~~ differences of opinion, Allura will respond violently to Lotor’s presence once their relationship has deteriorated. 




End file.
